Lazer Tag (HideKane - Oneshot)
by Skyraen
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt: “take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away” Hide drags an unenthusiastic Kaneki to a Lazer Tag port, but little does he know— Hide takes games seriously. Well, mostly.


"...Since when were we children…?"

Hide snorted, one eyebrow raised as he waved nonchalantly at the flashing neon sign that spelled Lazer Tag, the blonde putting an arm lazily around his dark haired friend. "My dearest 'Neki~ You need to live a little..! Besides, it's been years since we've done anything like this."

Kaneki Ken grumbled, shifting slightly under the weight of his jubilant friend. "And I have a paper I need to write, Hide. Maybe next weeke-" he complained, but was cut off by a rudely timed whine, and Kaneki almost fell over as Hide leaned on him more. "That's what you said last weekend…! We never get to do stuff like a couple anymore!"

Ah, that word.

Kaneki internally cringed, looking around at the parents and children around them, going into the building ahead. He didn't expect his blonde… friend to say it so.. Casually. In public. Now, there was nothing wrong with that, it's just… Kaneki was silently, deading, almost pleading the day when Hide would realize he put his affections, his love, in the wrong person. It seemed Hide noticed his partner's internal turmoil, as he slightly shook him and started dragging him to the lines. "Now 'Neki, no dark thoughts while we shoot each other, okay? It'll be fun! And, as to compensate, I'll leave the rest of the weekend for your precious paper, along with the seven books you'll most likely read… to you. No interruptions or destructions from yours truly." he said with a flash of a grin.

The black haired teen stumbled slightly, frowning slightly. "Swear on it…? If I do this for you-" he paused, taking note of Hide's raised eyebrows, "-us?" he asked. Hide saluted and winked. "On my honor."

Kaneki sighed. "Fine. Only one game, though. And no pictures-" he added, making the blonde frown and sigh, slipping his phone back into his pocket and sticking his tongue out. "No fun."

"Let's just get in line... " Kaneki sighed, walking ahead and smiling slightly as he heard Hide squeal. "This is going to be epic..!"

Maybe he should have stayed home.

Kaneki gripped the toy gun he had in his hands, palms sweaty. Who knew such a childish game could be kind of… well, dark, fun, and terrifying all at the same time? Hide had run off as soon as the game started, and the dark haired teen is lucky he's survived for so long. Kankei wasn't dumb; the little kids in the game had run at each other and shot aimlessly, staying on the first floor, maybe second. Kaneki guessed Hide went to the top; he knew his friend was smart, too smart at times, and that the man-child would be taking this as real as he takes his Call of Duty campaigns.. Which was a terrifying thing in itself.

So, Kaneki settled for the fourth floor; below where he thinks Hide was and far enough away from the children below.

The neon lights didn't help in the slightest. He could barely see, the shadows seeming to grab at him, making him squirm as his eyes scanned the few entryways into his little corner. Also, the flashing was giving him a headache. Though, he realized after he'd picked the spot that if someone came around the corner, he'd be trapped, even if he did see them first. The glow vests didn't help for stealth; a glowing dot on your chest is a little unnerving.

Kaneki shifted again; why did Hide go off on his own? Surely they would have done better together. Though, Kaneki remembers how competitive the blonde was too…

Darn CoD.

The neon colors flashed across the floor, and Kaneki half considered moving. He wasn't getting any action (Hide would make a dirty joke out of that, he swears-), and he knew the game attendants would call it if it took too long. So, with a glance around the corner, he stood as quietly as he could and started making his way down one of the halls. He'll admit, the place was creepy as hell, and he found himself looking back over his shoulder more often than not.

His body froze when he heard the electronic sound of a laser gun going off, muffled, Kaneki guessing below him. Some of the kids might have gone up to the third floor. He wasn't afraid of some kids shooting him, but he decided to take it safe and head to the stairs, making his way up two steps at a time. He hasn't heard anything above him, so maybe Hide didn't go up to the fifth level. Maybe the laser gun he heard a few moments ago was Hide- he almost felt bad the little kids playing.

Upon reaching the top of the steps, Kankei shivers. It was colder on the fifth level, and he almost turned and went back down. It seemed there were fewer neon lights on this floor, and the black haired teen wondered if it was to make the fifth floor really seem like a final boss level.

Hide's gaming talk is rubbing off on him.

Kaneki sighs, hearing nothing. Hde wasn't up here. Kaneki turned to go down a darkened hall when he was suddenly pulled into a corner, one hand over his mouth and another around his waist.

Oh god, he was about to get murdered, wasn't he?

Kaneki instantly dropped, making his captor yelp and drop on top of him. Wait. Only one would yelp like that. Kaneki shifted and wiggled a bit as he felt the weight on top of him lift a bit, only to have his laser gun taken and his arms pinned down.

Kaneki glared. "Hide, get the fuck off me."

Hide grinned, not responding. Kaneki rolled his eyes. "Asshole." he muttered.

Hide simply kept his grin, his eyes flicking up to the stairs that lead down before quickly leaning down and capturing a surprised Kankei into a kiss.

Kaneki's brain short-circuited, and he made a slight noise of protest in the back of his throat. So that's what this bright buffoon had been waiting for. Hide… was such a child. But, he had his ways, and Kaneki felt himself practically melt as the blonde kept their mouths interlocked.

That is, until he heard a beep.

Hide sat up, grinning as he held up his laser gun. Kaneki blinked, slightly dazed until he realized his vest was blinking. His mouth fell open. Hide shot him.

Hide started laughing, rolling off of him. "Oh, that was great..! You should see your face- pfftt hahah!" Kaneki looked at Hide has he rolled on the floor. The blonde was practically crying at this point, and Kaneki growled. "Fuck you."

Hide took a breath and sat up, winking though a laugh. "Anytime, 'Neki~ Admit it, you liked it~"

Kaneki picked up his laser gun…

...and shot at Hide's vest.

"... Aw man."

"Next time I'll shoot your face."

~•~

**Well, there's that! This is short, I know, but I'm rather... spasmodic on my writing with these two •• You'll be seeing a lot of little one shots with them! **

**Also, if you notice any mistakes, please tell me! I'm open to become better at writing. I beta my writing myself (so plenty of chances to overlook common mistakes!) **

**I hope you enjoyed!! **

**Sky out~ *flies off* **


End file.
